


Show You

by castleshadows



Category: Blood and Ash Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, casteel helps poppy, post a kindom of flesh and fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleshadows/pseuds/castleshadows
Summary: Casteel walks into his room to find Poppy frustrated with her body and in a compimising position.
Relationships: Poppy Balfour/Casteel Da'Neer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Show You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a really smutty fic, so sorry if it's trash.

I sighed, exasperated with my stupid body. Why was Cas the only person that ever turned me on, why couldn’t I do it myself? Having him gone for several days was proving to be a lot more difficult than I’d originally thought. 

Apparently, the majority of Alantian troops weren't actually stationed in the capital. Most were at a war camp slightly to the East, living and training there until War was proclaimed. Except when war was proclaimed, they refused to answer until they hashed out the details with Casteel. This meant he was forced to ride out at extremely short notice, and the real kicker? I wasn’t allowed to come.

Well okay, neither Casteel nor Kieran had actually said that to me, and if I’d wanted to go there would’ve been no stopping me. But when they asked me which I would prefer, I could see it in their eyes. And who was I to argue? They wanted me to stay. The wolven wanted me to stay. Hell, I wanted me to stay. So I stayed. And as soon as they left my body decided to wake up from it’s previous exhaustion and haunt me with thoughts of Cas’s cock. And no matter what I did to distract myself, it wasn’t going away. 

I’d tried over and over to do something about it. I’d trailed my hands all up and down my body, even going as far as to finger myself vigorously to no avail. I just couldn’t find those buttons Cas seemed to be able to push just with his words. I was embarrassed. I knew I shouldn’t be, but it was just a little humiliating when your husband you’d been with for less than a year knew your own body better than you did. 

I knew if he were here, watching my desperate attempts to get off, he wouldn’t fault me for it. I knew that most people started to explore their body in their teens, earlier sometimes. I knew it was perfectly normal to touch yourself at a young age, but I was never permitted to. I was told the Gods would hate me if I so much as had a dirty thought. I was told that the Maiden getting comfortable in her own skin was a sin. And I hated it. I hated it so much. 

I hated that I couldn’t do something as simple as pleasure myself. I hated that I needed my husband to do it for me. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I rubbed at them furiously, making the bed shake. No. I wasn’t going to cry over this. I would not cry today. Or tomorrow. Or the next day before Casteel got back. And when he did, I would physically drag him into our bed and rip his clothes off if I had to. 

I flopped back down onto the covers, staring up at the ceiling. It was mocking me. I just knew it. 

“Oh yeah?” I challenged, for no reason other than the fact that I was feeling particularly insane. “I can totally do it.” 

I could practically hear Cas’s smoky voice in the back of my head, saying, “Liar, Princess.” That particular image fueled both my arousal, and my competitiveness. 

“Fine, you don’t think I can?” I swore the ceiling was smirking back at me, “I’ll prove it to you.”

I lifted my hand up to my breast with renewed vigor, circling the nipple slowly, letting my wrist guide me. I pinched the peak just slightly. Ow! I winced. Maybe a little too hard. I resolved to be gentler. 

I kept circling my breast, pressing down or squeezing softly every so often. Once I got a rhythm going, I snaked my hand down my stomach, below my navel, and right between my thighs to that bundle of nerves that Cas loved to tease me with. I gathered some of my own wetness, circling it. It felt good, but not nearly as good as when Casteel did it. 

I rocked into my hand, which dragged a small, quiet groan out of me. Okay, now we were getting somewhere. 

I circled that some more, my hand still going on my breast. Gaining confidence, I moved down to my entrance, dipping one finger in shallowly, teasing myself just a little as Cas liked to do. Maybe that was the trick. To get yourself worked up and then start the real stuff. I kept at it, and only when my finger came back completely soaked did I thrust in. It felt… okay. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation, but it didn’t really do anything for me. 

I felt along my walls, trying to find that little spot deep inside that always seemed to send me over the edge during sex—

“Well this is a surprise.”

My eyes flew wide open, both my hands stilling. 

“But a very welcome one, Princess.”

Shit, this could not be happening. The scent of spice and pine engulfed me, and a face came into view, handsome as ever, framed by dark hair. His eyes were luminous, and I could tell he was extremely aroused by my little show. 

I could feel my face burning up.

“Oh no, don’t stop on my account, Poppy. By all means continue.”

I could tell he meant it as nothing more than an invitation, but I couldn’t help but be upset and embarrassed anyway. There was no way he would possibly want to watch me continue to fail. 

I shook my head, mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom. I withdrew my finger, trying not to cringe at the noise it made and stood up, avoiding all eye contact with my husband. Gods, this was so embarrassing. As soon as I got into that bathroom I was going to cry I just knew it—

Casteel stopped me with an arm, pulling me back in front of him. He tried to get me to look up, but my eyes stayed firmly fixed on the floor. He wrapped an arm around me. 

“I’m sorry Poppy,” I still didn’t look at him, but felt better to know he was genuinely sorry, “I didn’t know it would embarrass you so much.”

He put the side of his forefinger to the bottom of my chin and lifted my head up until he was looking into my eyes. The eyes that were currently threatening to spill over from hours of failed attempts and embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to be embarrassed you know,” he said, looking down at the blush that had pasted itself semi-permanently across my cheeks. He looked back up again, his eyes soft, and I wanted nothing more than to hug him for hours, or at least until that stupid red on my face went away. 

“It’s perfectly normal,” his eyes took on a teasing glint, “I do it sometimes when you're not around.”

My eyes widened. Did he really? I’d never really thought about it before, but I mean, for someone who was pretty much always horny, I supposed I should’ve known he had some way to release that tension that didn’t require anyone else. But how would that work with a man? I kind of wanted to ask him, but that would only make the situation ten times worse. 

“Poppy?”

“Yes,” I replied, doing my best to look like none of this was bothering me.

“You look like this is really bothering you.”

Dammit. 

“Talk to me Poppy. Please?” 

But what the hell was I supposed to say. I cleared my throat and started with something simple.

“I was trying to pleasure myself.”

The last two words came out as a weird combination of a whisper-squeak that I immediately wanted to die for, even knowing Casteel probably thought it was cute. I looked back down at the floor, and instead used my gift to figure out what Cas was feeling. 

There was a cool feeling of surprise, though that was quickly receding. Then there was the chocolate and berries taste that my husband always seemed to carry with him. Love. It was stronger now though, taking up most of my senses. Then there was arousal. That was nothing new. But the one thing that surprised me was the sweetness of curiosity, curiosity and resolve. Resolve to do what? 

His voice drew me out of my thinking, “I saw. You looked like you were enjoying it.”

He said it casually. So casually, that I almost lost the question behind it. 

“I wasn’t, actually,” I mumbled. 

The surprise was back again. 

“I wasn’t not enjoying it,” I clarified hastily, “But it just, it didn’t feel like when you do it. I couldn’t figure out how to make it feel good.”

My face was just getting redder and redder with each word, but I forced myself to look up at Cas, who had both his arms around me now, looking at me with interest, as if he was fully immersed in what I had to say. And he was fully immersed. I could feel it. He genuinely wanted to know what I was having trouble with. I... I wasn't used to that.

“I thought you weren’t getting back until the day after tomorrow,” I changed the subject quickly, and he caught my hesitation to talk about my masturbation problems. 

“It was shorter than I thought it would be. They just wanted a few details about the travel, and how many soldiers they would need to bring, and how many they needed to leave behind.”

“So they agreed to come to the capital?” 

“Yes, My Queen,” he said, dipping down to kiss my forehead, and hugging my body tighter (which I only just remembered was naked and completely on display), “They agreed to come fight for us. Their troops will be at the capital in two weeks.” 

“That’s good,” I said, unable to think of anything else. 

“So now that you’ve successfully changed the subject and retrieved your information, are you ready to talk about what you just said.”

“That’s good?” I repeated my last sentence, praying he’d let it go.

“No, Princess,” he replied, undeterred, “I mean fact that you need some help pleasuring yourself.”

I yanked my head back to look him in the face. 

“What!” I sputtered.

He only smiled at me and pulled me impossibly closer.

“Do you want me to show you how or not, My Queen?” He raised a dark brow, golden eyes gleaming with a challenge. 

I should say no. I should tell him it was nothing and walk off. I should pretend like this never happened. But something stopped me. I wanted to know. I wanted to take control of my own body and know how to do something as simple as this, no matter how embarrassing a lesson this may end up being. 

I looked up, locked eyes with Casteel and spoke.

“I do.” 

He grinned, and ran his hands down the expanse of my stomach, stopping to press down between my thighs. I gasped, jerking backwards. 

I was pushed back until my legs hit the bed. Then he lowered me down until I was laying across the covers, spread out in front of him. His eyes were still fixed on mine, and I scooted myself backwards until I was in the center of the bed. 

Casteel continued to look his fill as his hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing smooth muscle and a golden chest. I gazed at him openly, knowing how much he enjoyed it when I looked at him. 

Next came the trousers, which were quickly untied and discarded, along with the boots and socks, until Cas was completely naked before me. My eyes dipped to his stomach, below his navel and then… I didn’t try to hide my staring. 

I was a little confused though. If he was going to help me touch myself, then why did his clothes need to be off? I opened my mouth to ask, but before I could say anything he was on top of me. 

I gasped, not expecting him to move so fast. Casteel took my hand guiding it to my chest. 

“Do what you did before,” he said, moving my hand in a circle along my breast, “Like that.” 

I did what he said (for once) circling my nipple, barely brushing against it. I took a deep breath, breathing in my husband’s scent, relaxing myself. His eyes were practically glowing now, a deep honey color that engulfed me. I couldn’t stop looking. I was falling into the sensation. Who knew just having Cas here could make this much of a difference. He wasn’t even touching me at all, and I could already feel wetness pooling between my thighs. 

I reached a hand down to feel it, but he stopped me. 

“Not yet, Princess,” he said, returning my hand to my side, “The trick is to go slow.”

But I had been doing that. So why hadn’t it been working?

I relaxed again, still circling, brushing up against the peak of my breast ever so often. Closing my eyes, I let myself forget about everything around me except my hand and the feel of Casteel’s eyes on me. Watching me. If I really tried I could almost imagine that it was him touching me instead of my own hand—

I let out a moan, reveling in the spike of pleasure that followed that thought. Oh gods. 

“There we go. Are you getting it now?” 

I nodded, squeezing my breast lightly. I lifted my other hand again, touching the space just above and between my thighs. I rocked into the touch, snaking it down until I could feel that bundle of nerves. I pretended once again that it was Casteel touching me, not my own fingers circling my clit, and it immediately seemed to heighten the sensation of everything.

There was a slight rustling above me, then Casteel's warmth receded for a moment, and I heard the sound of a drawer being opened. He was soon back and I opened my eyes to watch him. In his hand, he held a small bottle, filled with a slightly pink-ish liquid, which he opened and squeezed out onto his hand. He noticed my staring and smirked, not offering an explantion. Instead, he reached down, eyes still locked onto mine, and gripped his cock. 

I blinked, eyes going wide. His hand was wrapped around himself, the liquid helping him move more comfortably. I assumed it was helping immitate the feeling of being inside me. 

I honestly couldn't stop staring at the way his fingers brushed against his cock in certain ways, and how each movement made his breathing harder and harder. I'd never used just my hands to pleasure him. My mouth, certainly. But only my hands... I'd have to ask him to teach me sometime. 

I met his gaze again, and he grinned, the hint of the fang he showed, sending a tingling sensation all down my body. I shuddered. 

“Keep going Poppy,” he rolled over to the side, the warmth of him leaving, leaving me a little chilled, “I’ll be over here.”

He kept thrusting into his hand, adding another one above it to create a tunnel of sorts. There was some sort of liquid on his cock helping him move comfortably. I’d have to ask about that later. 

I turned my head back to the ceiling, my hands still going. I moved my fingers down, down, down, to directly between my thighs. My thumb still rolling over that spot that ached, my other digits dipping into the wetness that gathered there. I imagined they were Cas’s. I imagined that he was above me, moving his finger between my legs, his breath hot against me, his strong arms flexing with each movement. 

I imagined him as I had just seen him, his hands wrapped around his member, cock moving in and out, sweat gathering as he groaned into the room. Godsdamn, this was too much. 

I gave into the desire and thrust my finger in, moving it in and out. Again, I was just a little disappointed, though it was still monumentally better than last time. Then Casteel spoke. 

“Add another finger Poppy,” I did as he instructed, two fingers now covered in my wetness. “Now feel along the front wall, the one the pads of your fingers are touching.” His breathing was uneven now, his voice coming out in more of a gasp than anything else. Obscenely wet sounds were coming from his side of the bed only fueling my desire. 

I felt along the front as he’d said. The skin there was a little different, bumpy with ridges all along it. 

“You feel that uneven patch?” Casteel asked me.

“Yes,” I nodded, “Yeah I feel it.”

“Move your fingers along that. Pressing down just a bit. It’s going to feel odd at first, but you’ll get the hang of it.”

I moved my fingers along it in sort of a come-hither motion that I hoped was right. Cas was right, it did feel a little odd. Almost like I had to pee. But after a few thrusts that went away, and pleasure followed. Aching pleasure. I shuddered as I kept up with the motion, each thrust of my fingers intensifying the feeling. Casteel was moaning from beside me, and I opened my eyes just a sliver to see him watching me, his gaze fixed between my legs. His eyes met mine, and he nodded as if urging me to go harder. 

Closing my eyes, I obeyed. 

I moaned loudly, my hand pumping frantically back and forth. I hit that expanse of skin over and over, going deeper until I found a spot that made me shake. I bent my knees and lifted my hips to meet my thrusts. 

I conjured up that same picture in my mind of Cas pleasuring himself, his cock, his hands, his deep moans that resonated through the room. I saw him in my mind's eye, muscles flexing and unflexing as he chased that pleasure, his eyes closed tight, his breathing hard. I went faster. And his hands, his hands were touching me, and at the same time touching himself. Moving faster, faster, harder, harder. Until—

I let out a whimper, my orgasm hitting me full force. My fingers kept moving, fucking myself through my pleasure. Somewhere, in some other world I could hear Cas groaning as he fell off that same cliff, probably imagining me as he did it. I shuddered, the last of my orgasm pulsing through me, my clit becoming uncomfortably sensitive. I gasped, falling back onto the bedsheet as the last waves receded, and time resumed it’s normal pace. 

Casteel was laying beside me breathing hard as well. There was something wet on the bed sheets, and I looked down at the stain of Cas’s release. I met his eyes and he looked almost sheepish. 

“Don’t worry I’ll get those washed.”

I blushed, the full force of what we’d just done hitting me. I looked away. 

“Poppy?”

“Yeah?” I still avoided eye contact. He probably thought that was so weird. He probably thought I was stupid for needing his help.

“Look at me, please?”

I did, with some reluctance. I expected to find an accusation in his eyes, but there was nothing but kindness, kindness and love. 

I opened my senses hesitantly, and felt only a drowsiness, and chocolate and berries. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” his hand came up to touch my face, still a little wet from whatever he was using on his cock, “You did wonderfully, and I have to admit, watching you like that really does it for me.”

I laughed, stopping myself from pointing out that everything I did, “did it for him”. 

He kissed me on the forehead, and then drew back to look into my eyes. 

“Now how do you feel about a shower?”

I withdrew my fingers, wincing at their wetness, only to have Cas bring them to his mouth and lick them clean for me. The fire in my blood renewed as he groaned at the taste.

“I’d love that,” I told him, and he moved fast, yanking me up into his arms. I shrieked, but relaxed in his grip, kissing his neck and then down his chest. 

We spent another forty minutes in the shower, before Kieran had to come and bang on our door, complaining about the noise. 

  
  



End file.
